Dirty Mouth
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: "You've got a dirty mouth, Strife," Leon had told him as he'd crashed the gunbalder against the wall and pinned him there, knowing full well he had the upper hand when it came to a test of pure strength. It wasn't often he abused that power, but sometimes Leon asked for it. - A gift fic for the fabulous Chocoomba.


**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written some smut. I think, maybe _too_ long, because I embarrassed myself writing this. It's the combination of a couple of my head canons that I've had floating around for a while: my head canon about Cloud's sense of humour being really kinda dirty, the one about him being really strong and able to overpower Leon any time he damn well wants, and the one about his Mako giving him some real staying power. Anyone who follows my blog knows I love me some head canons.

This is a gift fic for Chocoomba who creates some seriously beautiful Strifehart fanart. My heart belongs to that gorgeous creature! This is also my first contribution to Strifehart Sunday, a little thing that happens every week over on Tumblr so if you're after more Cloud/Leon goodness then head on over.

I hope you all enjoy. Xxxx

* * *

 **Dirty Mouth**

Cloud had to admit that even despite his lack of enhancements, Leon had some considerable stamina. He had some pretty impressive willpower too, and the defiance and fire that ignited in his eyes with Cloud's incendiary words was just the challenge the blond warrior was looking for. Soft and gentle could wait. This time – tonight – it was about fucking.

"You've got a dirty mouth, Strife," Leon had told him as he'd crashed the gunbalder against the wall and pinned him there, knowing full well he had the upper hand when it came to a test of pure strength. It wasn't often he abused that power, but sometimes Leon asked for it.

"Oh yeah," Cloud countered, pulling on the flesh of Leon's neck with his teeth and biting down to leave a purple bruise. "I don't hear you complaining when my dirty mouth is sucking your dick."

He knew his words had an effect on the brunet even if Leon was too proud to show it. He'd been with him too long and knew all of his body. Leon could play the stoic, stuck up bastard with him if he wanted, but Cloud knew he liked it.

As if to confirm his thoughts, Leon let out a strangled moan that was dangerously close to a whispered "Fuck" and bucked his hips up into Cloud's strong and demanding hand, grinding himself against his lover in a moment of unguarded recklessness.

"See?" Cloud purred into his ear as he bit down on the lobe, "You're almost begging me for it."

Leon growled, clearly offended by Cloud's taunting and tried to push the shorter man away; his hands slamming against Cloud's shoulders in an affronted shove only for Cloud to grip his wrists and crash them above his head as he stepped back into his personal space. The blond breathed heavily against Leon's mouth, his eyes darting over the firm line of his lips and the scowl that darkened the need in his gaze.

Slowly and with purpose, Cloud aligned their hips together and rolled them, grinding their cocks together in a dangerous and torturous rhythm and watched how that scowl wavered and then melted away; Leon's eyes sliding closed as he nudged Cloud's nose with his own and let out a breathy plea.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked their coded message, which both of them knew translated into _who's doing the fucking tonight?_

Leon's response caught in his throat, making him hitch and swallow thickly and then shudder hard as Cloud rolled his hips again.

"Y… you," Leon managed flexing his arms. He tried to pull his wrist free but it wasn't a serious attempt, not by Leon's standards. It wouldn't have mattered either way.

Cloud figured that it was all the signal he was going to get. Leon never had been one for words and communicating his desires was no different.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, just to be sure. He flicked out his tongue and pressed it against Leon's lips, coaxing him to open up. He pressed forwards, almost wrenching the brunet's mouth apart and felt the wall connect with the back of Leon's head from the force of it. The brunet moaned and responded as best he could, nodding subtly as he kissed back, nipping and biting at the tongue that was fucking his mouth.

"You sure?" Cloud asked as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Leon's, "I'm in the mood to play and I wanna know if you can keep up," he saw the flicker of excitement and the fog of desire fall over Leon's blown-out pupils and without even opening his mouth, Leon had given him his answer.

Cloud relaxed his hold on the brunet's wrists but he didn't let go. Instead he brought them down to Leon's sides and locked them there, re-firming his grip until it was almost painful and Leon bucked up again, the taller man darting forward to capture Cloud's mouth in a quick and messy kiss before the blond pulled away with a smirk on his lips. He enjoyed Leon's little acts of defiance, but tonight was about wearing them down.

Securing Leon's wrists behind his back with one hand, Cloud yanked open the brunet's first belt, sliding it easily through the loops and then bound his wrists, giving the leather a little tug to assure himself it would hold. With one last smirk before he dropped to his knees, Cloud nipped at Leon's bottom lip and then licked it quickly to sooth it.

"Try your best not to cum," he teased and then lowered himself to the floor, tugging on Leon's legs to angle him helplessly against the wall; tilted in just the right way that all of his weight was spread through his thighs with Cloud knelt between them. He made short work of Leon's belts, knowing them too well to let them slow him down, and with a quick jerk he'd ripped the brunet's zipper down tugging on the leather of his trousers to ruck them up just under his buttocks. It left his cock to spring free and Cloud wasted no time in licking it from base to tip, the action making Leon shudder and moan. Cloud slowed down at the head and gently teased the flesh there, rolling his tongue against the underside of it before he slowly sank his mouth down and watched through hooded lids as Leon's threw his head back and issued a short sharp groan of approval.

Cloud had never been one for patience. He was eager by nature and when he knew he had a good thing going his only response was to push for more. He inched his way further to the base of Leon's cock, lips tightening as he slipped more of it into his mouth, his tongue slicking the way for him as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat and with practiced ease, he relaxed the muscles and swallowed hard.

He felt Leon buck and shudder and steadied the brunet's hips with his hands as he took a large breath and swallowed again, moving his mouth further down until his nose was nestle into the short dark fuzz at the base. He waited there a moment and then hummed a deep and resonant note of desire, enjoying how Leon's legs quivered and trembled as the older man let out a whining curse.

"F… uck, Cloud."

It was the way he said his name, perhaps – so urgent and needy and completely unlike his normally controlled and measured tone – that made Cloud moan again and start to work his mouth faster around Leon's cock. He clenched his hands harder into the gunblader's hips and began to suck and swallow rapidly, pulling away every now and again to sink back down and within moments of his punishing rhythm, Leon convulsed and let out a startled cry as he came.

Cloud swallowed it down, sucking hard until there was nothing left and then pulled back, catching Leon as he slid down the wall and mercilessly yanked him back onto his feet.

"We're not done yet, soldier," he grinned, noting the thin film of sweat that had gathered on Leon's brow. It may have been quick the first time, but then again, Leon always was. The pleasing thing about his stoic, silent lover was that he was always willing to go again; the perfect complement to Cloud's unique Mako enhanced abilities.

The blond warrior quickly pulled his partner across the room, tipping him onto the bed and watched him bounce once and then twice before he pulled off his boots and trousers, leaving him exposed below the waist and writhing to get better purchase against the bedsheets.

Cloud knelt above him, languidly unzipping himself from his own confines and gave himself a few much needed strokes. He watched Leon try to turn himself onto his back, his bound arms giving him no leverage and with a playful smirk, Cloud pressed a hand into his shoulder to keep him face down.

"I want you like this," he commented casually as he stroked himself, letting his gaze travel the length of Leon's body and down over his exposed buttocks and thighs. He let go of himself and traced a finger down over the cleft of Leon's backside, dragging the digit softly across his opening, teasing him before he drew away again.

Cloud stood up, keeping his eyes glued to the body spread out in front of him as he quickly undressed, enjoying the sight of Leon limp and breathless as he waited for Cloud to continue and the blond wasted little time. Collecting the lube from the nightstand he returned to kneel over Leon's prone form, a knee on each side of him, and settled onto his legs trapping him there with his weight as he brushed a palm over the firm round globe of his ass. He squeezed slightly, ghosting his thumb up against the tight ring of muscle and he felt Leon flinch, the gunblader's legs working against the weight settled on top of them and Cloud's cock gave a little bounce.

The blond watched Leon's fingers clench, his bound wrists creaking against the leather as Cloud squeezed the lube into his hand and dragged his fingers through the cool gel. Tossing the tube aside he began probing with urgent fingers, pressing against the tight opening and slid a digit inside, his index finger curling slightly to create that burn he knew Leon loved.

Leon choked on his moan, pushing his hips back and forcing Cloud's fingers further into him, turning his face into the sheets to stifle his embarrassing mules of pleasure. Slowly but firmly, Cloud fucked him with his fingers, watching how Leon's balls tightened and drew closer to his cock that had never softened despite his orgasm, and revelled in the way he made his lover come undone.

"You nearly ready for me?" Cloud purred as he bent over Leon and rested his weight through his arm, bending low to brush his nose against the brunet's temple, his fingers still working his lover's opening.

"Hyne I…" Leon mouthed against the sheets, trembling hard.

Cloud removed his fingers and shifted his weight back onto his knees and pulled Leon's hips up so that his back was arched, his face still pressed against the bed and his hands were locked uselessly behind him. To have Leon bowed and vulnerable in front of him like this was a thing of pure fantasy and Cloud never tired of the pleasure it gave him.

"You gotta tell me," Cloud instructed, rubbing the tip of his own cock against Leon's hole teasingly. He felt Leon push back slightly and he adjusted his hips, reaching round to give the brunet's cock a firm squeeze in warning; he loved forcing Leon this way, "Tell me you want me."

Cloud could hear Leon panting; could feel him trembling as he waited for the brunet to give him what he wanted. He gave the throbbing member in his hand another tight squeeze, running his thumb over Leon's entrance as he did and silently conveyed his demand.

"I… please, Cloud… I," Leon mumbled, his brows pinched in pleasure/pain at the constriction around his cock, "I want you," he finally managed, his voice breathy with relief as Cloud let go of him and shifted again, aligning himself with practiced ease and pressed inside.

Leon froze. His soft mewls ceased and once Cloud was seated all the way to the base he let out a harsh and needy moan.

Cloud grinned, his pleased smirk curling his full mouth as he settled himself comfortably on his knees and began to rock gently, gradually picking up speed as he gripped Leon's hips and pulled him backwards to meet his thrusts. He kept his pace steady and firm, knowing he was just shy of that spot inside his lover; he was intentionally missing it, keeping Leon on the right side of coming. Snapping his hips forward suddenly, he altered his angle and felt his skin prickle with pleasure at Leon's full blow cry of ecstasy, all pretence and stoic resistance fucked away as Cloud settled into his new angle and reached round to fist the brunet with a strong and steady hand.

"Fuck… Cloud I'm…" Leon warned just moments before he came again, his body jerking and shivering through climax.

Cloud pulled out and let Leon go, finally allowing him to slump against the bedsheets and relieve his aching muscles and with a wicked grin of triumph, Cloud shifted to the side, rolling Leon over onto his back and allowed himself a few moments to watch the brunet's face as he panted and heaved his way through his aftershocks.

Cloud touched himself, keeping his strokes long and firm as he lovingly brushed the sweaty bangs from Leon's flushed face, the older man's eyes closed in sated pleasure as his mouth hung slack and gasping for air. He stretched himself out onto his side lying up against Leon as he softly pressed open mouthed kisses to his lover's quivering lips and reached out a hand to touch the brunet's spent cock, enjoying the ripples of overstimulation that caused Leon to moan and squirm. So long as he kept teasing him he'd stay hard and the torture was delicious to watch.

"Hnn… Cloud," Leon moaned, completely lost to his previous pride as he all but begged, "I… I can't…"

Cloud shushed him with a gentle kiss to his forehead and sat up, reaching for the neckline of Leon's damp t-shirt and ripped it free, tugging on the strips of material still caught around his arms and when he was completely naked, Cloud dipped his head and licked away the cum from his belly and still twitching cock.

Leon squirmed and flinched, his body so over-sensitive that even the breath from Cloud's mouth made him shudder.

"Cloud… I," he begged breathlessly, arching his back and lifting his hips as if undecided what he wanted more: to have Cloud's mouth on him again or for the relentless pleasure to stop.

When the blond had finished cleaning him, he sat back up and shuffled between Leon's legs and draped them over his thighs, caressing the quivering muscle there as he traced his way back up to Leon's entrance. He watched as the gunblader threw his head back, the motion exposing his bobbing throat and the sweat slick strands of hair that clung to his bruised flesh. Cloud hooked his hands under Leon's knees, bending them back, exposing him lewdly and with practiced balance and precision, Cloud slipped back inside his lover angling his hips just right to hit his prostate first time.

With a stilted gasp, Leon let out a hoarse moan and relented, letting his body go slack as Cloud pounded into him; the heat rose up in him like a tide and it was all he could do to keep from suffocating as he struggled to pull lungful after lungful of warm, sex scented air into his body.

Cloud was bent low over Leon, his hips working furiously against his lover's backside and with a feral growl he bit down on the brunet's neck, enjoying the weak moan that vibrated against his lips. Sitting back, Cloud sat up and pulled the brunet with him, hugging him against his chest and rested his full weight easily into his arms as Leon flopped against his shoulder. He coaxed the older man's legs around his waist to seat him further into his lap and with a few awkward shuffles he moved them both nearer to the wall, hoisting Leon up, settling the brunet against the cool plaster. He let his weight anchor him there, trapped against the wall and Cloud's cock as the blond wrapped one arm around his waist for support and with his other hand he gripped Leon's member and began to fist him again.

Leon tried to struggle weakly against the belt confining his wrists, his face contorted in pleasure and pain and delicious agony as he tried to squirm free.

"I can't… Cloud, st… stop,"

"Yes you can," the blond purred, nuzzling deeper into the crook of Leon's neck as he snapped his hips forwards quickly, matching his urgent strokes. "One more time," he instructed, his pace relentless and punishing as he drove Leon against the wall, his own balls drawing up close to his body as he felt his orgasm fast approaching at the sounds of his lover's weak and shuddering pleas, "Cum for me one more time."

With an exhausted cry of helpless pleasure, Leon's cock twitched and pulsed, hardly able to release anything but clear fluid as his orgasm hit him hard and for the final time, his body convulsing around Cloud who let out a satisfied grunt and then came with a long moan of his own, repeating Leon's name in a mantra of sated contentment.

They collapsed onto the bed, sliding down the wall in a jumble of quivering, shaking limbs and lay panting and shivering beside each other; Leon's arms still trussed up behind him and his legs still wrapped around his lover's waist.

Cloud reached up and brushed back the sweaty bangs from Leon's face, revealing his exhausted features and swollen kiss bruised lips. He let the brunet pant for a while, softly tracing his bottom lip with his thumb as his breathing slowed and when it was even and deep once again, Cloud pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, running his tongue lovingly over the soft flesh.

Leon opened his eyes and stared vacant and sated at his lover, exhaustion pulling at his consciousness as Cloud settled back beside him and continued to card his fingers through the hair at his temple.

"So much for being able to keep up," Cloud said dryly, his tone soft and amused as he watched the fatigue inch closer to claiming his lover.

"Fuck you," Leon's retort held no bite and his voice was soaked in sleep as his eyes slid shut.

Cloud snorted and sat up, unhooking Leon's legs from around his waist and quickly releasing the brunet's wrists from their tight leather bindings.

Despite being free, Leon couldn't move and it was Cloud who manoeuvred them into a comfortable position against the pillows; the gunblader's arms around the blond warrior's shoulders as Cloud tucked his head under Leon's chin and pulled him close, content to feel his lover's breath against his forehead as they drifted into peaceful sleep.


End file.
